Gambit
Gambit (Remy LeBeau) is a mutant with the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy. Playing cards are his weapon of choice as of a long metal stick. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Remy LeBeau was born in New Orleans. At a young age, Remy was captured by William Stryker and taken to the Three Mile Island. The gaurds at The Island gave him the name, Gambit, because he kept taking there money. Gambit finally escaped two years later Vegal. Gambit met Logan when approached by him. He thought he was going to take him back to The Island because Logan told him that he knew who he was and then calling him Gambit. Since he was a prisoner of Stryker's, he misunderstood Logan and attacked him. Logan found Victor after Victor had just killed John and was ready for the thing he wanted most, revenge. Gambit interupted him by telling Logan he spent two years at the island and was not going back, in which Logan elbowed him in the face. Logan then ran toward Victor and put his claws through Victor's hand. While Logan and Victor were fighting to the death Gambit went to the top of the casino and threw both Logan and Victor backward. While Victor escaped Logan attacked Gambit, but Gambit went to the top of the side steps of an apartment building in which Logan unleashed his claws and started chopping the stairs down. He eventually knocked Gambit down off the stairs and explained what he was doing there and explained who he was and why he wanted to go to the island. Gambit, now fully aware of what Logan wanted, was happy to take Logan to the island. When Wolverine jumps off the tower, and when hitting the hard surface, he's about to be crushed by a large part of the tower in which Gambit just in time jumps and hits the building with his stick using the energy around him to crush it therefore saving Logan from a fatal end. Relationships *﻿Professor X - Mentor *Wolverine - Trainer and Friend *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *James Bamford who was the stunt double for Wolverine in X2 filmed a scene as Gambit during the Dark Cerebro scene where he would blow up a table. This was cut from the film later on and did not make it on the DVD. Quotes *If I learned anything in my life it's this: Always play the hand you're dealt. My name is Gambit. And I play for keeps. *See, the only difference between a winner and a loser is character. Every man has a price to charge and a price to pay. Yeah, I've paid mine in spades. *Two years I rotted in that hellhole and I ain't never going back. *Those are mighty nice tags you have there, sir. The men who took me had tags just like 'em. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Gambit 06.png Gambit 05.jpg 1301217584-x-men-origins-wolverine_943bfa8c.jpg Gambit 07.jpg Gambit 04.jpg Gambit 01.png gambit-alien-fox-updates.jpg taylor_kitsch_-_gambit_movie.jpg Gambit 02.jpg Cards - Gambit.jpg XMOW Gambit.jpg Gambit 03.jpg Wolverine vs Gambit.jpg Videos thumb|right|306pxthumb|left|295px Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Lovers Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Students